


Untitled

by scarrletmoon



Series: Ereri Fluff [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarrletmoon/pseuds/scarrletmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets back from work exhausted and takes a shower. Levi joins him. Based on <a href="http://xpyon.tumblr.com/post/65513099864">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> _//sweats nervously_ i uh
> 
> i’ve literally never written smut before and i don’t even read it in fics
> 
> i literally skip over it
> 
> this wasn’t supposed to involve sex but i suppose it was only a matter of time since i’ve been writing fics for so long  
> i’m not even gonna lie, i wrote half of this while staring determinedly in the other direction, i’m just really not a smutty person 
> 
> anyway, i’ll let you be the judge of my smut writing skills

Sometimes, Eren really hated his job. Most of the time he could handle the workload, but occasionally he wondered what had possessed him to get a job in food service in the first place. It seemed as if everyone within a ten mile radius had suddenly decided to get coffee at the exact same time, agreeing to make their orders as complicated and difficult as possible. One woman had insisted that he’d given her the wrong change, and when he tried to work it out on paper for her, she ridiculed him for not being to do basic maths without a calculator. Then a man had shown up in the middle of the lunchtime rush and changed his order just as Eren was halfway through making it, then decided he wanted something completely different. And then near the end of his shift, some dude’s kid threw up right in the middle of the store and Eren was the one who had to spend twenty minutes trying to scrub puke off the floor. By the end of the day he was extremely glad that he could go home, take a long shower and finally relax.

 

Their apartment was empty by the time Eren got home. It wasn’t the first time this had happened but he missed coming home and finding Levi there, making a cup of coffee or doing laundry or staring at the TV without watching it. Some days they were both so busy that Eren only saw Levi when he woke up to go to work or class, having slept through him getting into bed the night before. It didn’t make going to work any easier, but Eren needed the money and he needed to go to class if he wanted to get out of a job that gave him so many headaches. Still, the water pressure in the shower was amazing. There was something to be thankful for.

It took him a few frustrating seconds to find the right temperature on the dial between arctic cold and hellfire, but it was worth it to step under the spray and feel every muscle in his body slowly unfurl. He might’ve moaned aloud, and so what if he did? He deserved it for dealing with that one idiot customer who kept muttering loudly about how terrible Eren was at his job while he was trying to work…

He’d just finished washing his hair when he felt a draft of cold air behind him and he froze. He’d always had this vague fear about being murdered in the shower with shampoo in his eyes but he hadn’t actually been expecting it so soon. Although when he thought about it, with the way his day was going he should have seen it coming.

Yet instead of a knife in his back like he expected, a pair of arms curled around his torso. He jumped before he recognised the calloused fingers, the body pressed against his back, the voice that berated him for leaving the door unlocked again.

“Was work that much of a nightmare?” Levi asked and Eren sighed.

They were both silent then and suddenly Eren was very aware of everywhere Levi was touching him; he could feel the rise and fall of Levi’s chest, his hot, wet skin, the slight movement of his fingers across his stomach. And then Levi was pushing aside the hair at the nape of his neck, his cool breath making Eren shiver.

“Your hair’s getting long again,” Levi murmured unnecessarily, pressing a kiss by Eren’s shoulder.

Eren closed his eyes and Levi’s mouth lingered there for an excruciatingly long time before he parted his lips, leaving burning kisses along the other man’s throat and Eren gasped as one of Levi’s hands moved boldly over his cock.

All too soon the hand was gone and Levi had pulled away, leaving Eren suddenly cold. Yet his whine of protest what cut short by the press of Levi’s mouth against his and the thigh Levi slid between his legs. Eren struggled to keep up with desperate kisses, his hands sliding over Levi’s skin, conflicted as to where to stop when he wanted to touch him everywhere he could reach.They rocked hard and fast, breathing heavily, Eren’s back pressed flush against the cold bathroom tiles, Levi’s fingers curled in his hair, their skin unbearably hot and slick with water and sweat. It felt _good_ and amazingly, Levi came first, hands braced against the wall on either side of Eren’s head, moaning right into Eren’s open mouth.

The water had run cold by then, and Eren fumbled with clumsy fingers to shut it off, but was reluctant to get out even though his legs ached and Levi was leaning heavily against him. It was a while before Levi finally had the good sense to get out and drag Eren along with him, only to reach the bed and do it all over again, so slowly that afterwards they were too tired to do much more than fall asleep, tangled together.


End file.
